custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Archive5 Archive6 Archive7 I thought so. And of course, anything that mentions your work is guaranteed at least an A+. Anything else would be ludicrous. Main Page Hey Bob, I have drafts for the FI, FC, and FU. Would you mind taking a look at them? Could you also revise it some? That'd be great. Do you want me to just copy and paste my drafts on your talk page? Thanks a ton, [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 00:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) At least the two mocs can be WIPs together. These look great, Bob. I like how you're integrating both siolver and gunmetal grey in your Tayluu moc, can't wait to see the final product. Artek206 (talk) 23:36, October 4, 2015 (UTC) He returns with a blue vengence.Artek206 (talk) 15:43, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I require your presence in chat for Main Page stuff. Pit, if you're reading this, come as well. Bob, Invader's MP drafts are on the google document mine are on. Just gonna let you know [[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 22:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC) The Powers That Should Be I knew it was too good to be true. :/ -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Graviton So I noticed some strange things recently... certain things indicate that you used to have a page for Toa Graviton, but it was deleted. Why is that? He has a moc... an old one. He has backstory, which is his entire character basically. So I assume there is a reason for it. (Also, Artuado. Almost the same story) --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall']][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] On a more serious note, have you seen the trailer for Jessica Jones yet? And I know you've mentioned that you aren't all that into Doctor Who anymore, but I'm curious if you have any thoughts on the new series. Also. Do you remember a while back when I asked you about writing a short story centered around Kyros' chute accident in Metru Nui? You gave me the go ahead then, but I figured I'd check with you again just to make sure it was still ok to finish and post it. I was thinking it'd make a nice story to release sometime in December or January. (This would have no affect on the Pofia story, which is progressing reasonably well all things considered). Hey, just wanted to ask: Why is the Tolunga page blank? I don't understand why, but I can't see it. EDIT: 'Never mind, I think I fixed it. Many thanks, Bobdo! I'll try and build it with the body outline you gave me. Thanks again. He will live. Re:Awkward situation Oh dear. I was afraid of that. I wasn't planning on revealing this just yet, but since Tusval will be my secondary selfMOC soon, you can use this image instead The trailer was quite good. Tennant looks to be perfectly cast, you just have to listen to the trailer and it sends chills up your spine, even after several viewings. Since we don't have Netflix I'll have to wait to watch it, but it looks to be amazingly done. So far Series 9 has been fairly solid in my opinion. Capaldi has plenty of potential, but really the less than stellar Series 8 has given him a roadblock in the sense that he never had that moment like Smith had on the rooftop in "Eleventh Hour." But I would expect Series 9 to rectify this by the end. And I agree, Missy definitely did do wonders for "The Magician's Apprentice" and "The Witch's Familiar", though they would've been decent episodes anyways. But I suppose I can understand, to an extent. I'm not qutie there myself, and I doubt I'll get to the point where I won't enjoy watching it, but after all, there's only so much one can do with a lonely alien traveling across space and time in a box before it all starts to feel the same. Ehehehe. Thanks. New avatars seem to be popular recently, so I thought I'd get in on that. --[[User:Windfall the wanderer|'Windfall]][[User talk:Windfall the wanderer|'the']][[User Blog:Windfall the wanderer|'Wanderer']] Heh. Thode must've driven us to use the Miru. Hail Thode. And Denmark. And Hydra. P.S: I'm now on Chapter 7 of Haunted Origins. Just need to finish this and the Epilogue and tada. Praise Thode. Hello Bob! I just wanted to drop by to ask a few questions. Would you terribly mind posting some instructions for the Torso builds of your Tayluu and Theran MOCs? I would really appreciate it. Max the paranoid android (talk) 18:01, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Leg Instructions Heyo, Bob. I recall you asking for a how-to on Tayluu's lower legs a while back so I went ahead and posted instructions . Just a heads up. Artek206 (talk) 00:11, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Voting Center (applauding) Thank you! Hey There Cheers to you to, mate (: -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 01:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I overexaggerated. I really did not appreciate the minor inconvenience you caused, switching my image for FI with something else. I figure it's equal revenge for telling CB you praised him. I'm sorry I overreacted to that. All is forgiven? -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 13:01, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright, sorry for the misunderstanding. Most of the time, I name my images (and I thought I did so with this one, too). IT must not have worked and this happened. Thank you, however. I deleted the earlier message because I thought you had trolled me (and you didn't). I wish I knew that before I re-uploaded the image. I really wish I could change the name on that. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 17:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Uuuuh, how do I do that? I am very uneducated in this field. We could do it on chat whenever you want, either. -[[User:Pitcat|'Pitcat']] 18:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh. My. Goodness. I'm ringing my lawyers as I type this message. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) dohohohohoho So this is what happens when we talk to Delta about where his story should go after Hellbound, and I suggested China, since digging past Hell will get you to China (like the cartoons say). Then we get into this discussion on how Karzahni is basically communist China with child labour, until we come to this conclusion. Vacca Nui Hey man. I wanted to make one of my character have some history on Vacca Nui, but to elaborate on his Bio, I need some more info on the Civil war and such. Would you be willing to provide some more detail for that, like on the Vacca Nui page? So just like replacing an image, does editing a template take a while for the changes to show up on the pages with said template? -